


day 10: rainbow

by awesomems



Series: Summer Pride Challenge 2019 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, in the form of mcu characters, it's just me ranting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomems/pseuds/awesomems
Summary: companies having rainbow designs =/= actual inclusion of LGBTQ folx





	day 10: rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> the first half is probably hella ooc since it's just nat saying the things i say all the time, but hope y'all enjoy.

“If I see one more goddamn rainbow design from some company, I’m gonna murder someone,” Natasha complained. “Preferably the victim being the owner of said company.”

“Well, try not to do that, because I can guarantee we’ll see another. Plus, at least it’s progress,” Steve said. Growing up in a time where almost everyone was homophobic, he would take whatever he could get.

“The thing is, Steve, it’s shifted from being openly hateful to just pretending to be inclusive. They don’t care about us the other eleven months out of the year,” she explained.

“I guess you’re right. Guess I can’t get any cool rainbow gear now.”

“You should make some yourself.”

 

“Whatcha doin’?” Bucky asked, dropping his keys on the table

“Nat said I should make my own Pride designs, so I’m trying to figure it out.” He passed his sketchbook to Bucky.

“I like this one, ‘be gay do crime.’ It’s me in a nutshell.”

“I _was_ thinking of you when I wrote it down,” he said. Bucky smiled and Steve cradled his face in his hands to kiss him, softly at first, then more intense than either of them expected (but definitely weren’t mad about).

Bucky slung his arms around Steve’s neck and his hands traveled down from his face to hang around Bucky’s hips. “Happy Pride,” he said before resuming the kiss to which he felt Steve smile against his lips.

For a split second, Steve felt like they were kids in the ‘30s again, making sure everything they did together was in shadows, in secrecy, but they didn’t have to do that anymore. No more shame, but pride.

  



End file.
